Increased combustion temperatures in a gas turbine have promoted development of long and large turbine blades. Such a long and large turbine blade has a cooling hole for efficiently cooling the turbine blade.
Technologies of boring by electrochemical machining to form the cooling hole in the turbine blade have been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).